Witch Academy
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chika attends a secret school for witches and makes some new friends. But it'll be more than just learning how to cast spells and such. She and the other girls have to protect the world from an evil demon who plans to destroy all the Seal Stones that make their world peaceful.
1. Welcome to Witch Academy

**Witch Academy**

 **Pairing: Riko x Chika**

 **Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or Defense Witches or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So, this came to mind about a few days ago. I started playing this game called "Defense Witches" which is available on iPad. I loved it so much that I thought I would create a story about it. But combining Love Live with it. So, here it is. And if you don't know Defense Witches..well...don't worry. You don't have to know the whole thing to understand this.**

 **A-Anyways, enjoy!**

The Seal Stones. Scattered around our world, glowing. The stones that keep our world peaceful and happy. For years, the pink glowing stones remained unharmed and demons were sealed away by brave witches. However, today, everything changed.

The ruthless demon king, Cornet, plots to destroy every single Seal Stone to regain power after being turned into a little kid. She will do anything to defeat the heroes and rule the world as their Demon King once her power is restored. After many failed attempts, Cornet had enough. She plots an ultimate plan that will destroy the witches once and for all and released the demons from their prison. Nothing can stop her now.

*Present*

"Wooow!" Chika Takami exclaims as she looks up at the huge building. "So this is, Uranohoshi Girls' Academy. A School for Witches!"

The building looks ordinary from the outside, but inside is full or sorceresses, and witches everywhere. Though, they are disguised as regular humans. They actually teach magic in another world where they transform into witches and learn spells to defeat enemies. When Chika found out about this, she immediately applied for it and got accepted. And now, here she is, in front od the school building with her suitcase in hand. She also applied to live in the dormitory, so she is excited about that.

She enters the building and opens the double doors. And she is greeted by regular school girls, left and right, just entering their classrooms. She read somewhere that those classrooms can also change into the Witch's World, but to humans, it's just a regular classroom. Chika wants to become a witch, too, after hearing so many things about them, and therefore, she is able to believe in witches and able to see the other world.

She looks to find her homeroom class, but is really lost. The building is so big and there are so many classrooms that she is unable to locate her own class. She groans as she drops down to her knees.

"Oh, man!" She moans. "Why does this place have to be so big?"

Suddenly, she hears a voice in front of her. "Excuse me. Are you lost?"

Chika looks up and sees a girl with long dark purple hair, wearing the same uniform as her. "So...pretty..." she says out loud.

"Huh?" The girl tilts her head to the side.

Chika shakes hers roughly ad hops back up. "I-I mean, yes! I am lost! Ahaha~!"

"Well, what room are you looking for?"

"Ummm..." The orange haired girl whips out her schedule. "Oh! It's class 2-A."

The girl gasps. "Hey, I'm in the same class as you!"

"Really? Wow!" Chika exclaims. "That's amazing! Maybe you can show me!"

"I'd be glad to."

As the purple haired girl is about to lead Chika, the orange haired girl quickly puts out her hand and says, "My name is Chika Takami, by the way! What's yours?"

The girl turns and smiles. "I'm Riko Sakurauchi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chika."

Riko leads Chika towards their classroom that is on the 2nd floor. Chika is then greeted by a girl with short gray hair, waving.

"Hey, Chika!" She says. "Took ya long enough~!"

"You-chan!" Chika runs and hugs her childhood friend, You Watanabe. "You decided to become a witch, too! That's so awesome!"

"Well, since you were so interested in them, I thought, why not?" You shrugs.

The two pull away from the hug and You turns towards the dark purple haired girl. "And who is this?"

"This is Riko-chan!" Chika says, gesturing her hand towards her. "She showed me where this classroom is."

"Nice to meet you, Riko," the gray haired girl says.

"Same here."

The bell rings for class to begin and every girl takes their seat. The female teacher comes in the classroom and introduces herself as Ms. Kiiko. She begins by doing class introductions with the girls and then goes over the rules. The rules are: Never use magic outside of class unless necessary. Your magic consists of Magic Points or MP, so conserve it unless you have killed an enemy to earn it, depending on how much. Other rules included grades and tests and such. Chika, Riko and You listen carefully to those rules.

After that, Ms. Kiiko calls on the three new girls. Chika, Riko and You walk up to the teacher and Ms. Kiiko smiles at them.

"Since you three are new here, let me give you your wands. "And then, we'll all go to the Witch World so that you can transform"

The teacher stands up from her desk and grabs three different colored wands. She hands a silver one to Chika, a black wand to You and a yellow one to Riko. The teacher then grabs her staff and raises it. The classroom glows bright and it changes into a lovely grassy area with pink flowers and tall trees. The sky is clear and the sun is shining. Chika, You and Riko look around in awe.

"Welcome to the Witch World girls," Ms. Kiiko says.

The three girls turn and notice that she already transformed into a beautiful, busty sorceress with long orange hair and purple dress with a V-shape on the side, showing her white skin and a magic hat on her head.

Chika is amazed by her teacher's transformation, but doesn't have time to comment as the Ms. Kiiko keeps on talking.

"Thus this is where you girls will transform," she says. "So, go ahead. Raise your wands and say, 'Witch Transformation!'"

The three girls nod and they raise their wands in the air. "WITCH TRANSFORMATION!" They shout in unison.

The three of them start glowing as a circular symbol appears under them. Then, it gets really bright until the other girls see only white figures. Trails of yellow light surround them and spin like a tornado for a moment until they vanish, thus making the white light fade as well.

When the transformation is complete, Chika, Riko and You are no more. Instead stands three different girls. One with pink hair tied into little pig-tails and wearing a pink dress that goes down to her calves with a pink bandanna on her head and black boots.

The second girl has long black hair that reaches down her waist with a maroon colored long dress with black boots as well and wearing a cat-ear head-band.

Then, the last is a girl with long blonde hair that reaches down her waist and wearing a blue long jacket with a red top and a short plaid skirt with black boots. She is also wearing a blue barrette on her head.

Chika, the pink haired girl, looks down at her clothing and squeals with delight. "Ohhhhh, this is sooo cuuuute~! Hey, girls! Don't I look adorable in this outfit~?"

You, who is the black haired girl, turns and nods in agreement. "Yes, you are."

Riko, who is the blonde girl nods as well. "You look...lovely."

"Why thank you, Riko-chan~!" Chika says. "You look adorable, too!"

Riko blushes. "Y-you think so?"

"Of course~!"

Ms. Kiiko clears her throat, loud enough for the three girls to hear her. "As you three should know, this is the Witch's World. Therefore, you will have to be called by different names."

"Why?" Chika asks.

"To protect your identities" Ms. Kiiko replies. "We don't want the humans finding out you're witches, do you?"

The three girls exchange looks and then, nod feeling that the teacher has a point

Ms. Kiiko turns to Chika. "Takami-san, you will now be known as Daisy, who uses earth energy." She then turns to You. "Watanabe-san, you will now be known as Becky, who uses fire energy." And then she turns to Riko. "And lastly, Sakurauchi-san, you will be known as Chloe, who uses lightning energy."

The three girls, now witches nod and smile at the teacher. "Thank you, Ms. Kiiko. We'll do our best," they say in unison as they bow to her and the other girls applaud.

Chika (or Daisy) looks up and smiles. The start of her new year at this school has gone very well so far. She met a new friend, got to become a witch and finally, gets to learn spells to help her defeat enemies.


	2. Spell Casting Lessons

**Chapter 2**

 **Spell Casting Lessons**

Chika stretches out her arms after her alarm goes off. It's the second day of Witch training, meaning they get to learn how to cast spells using what was required of them. She is so excited to test out her new wand. Without any hesitation, she showers, puts on her uniform and exits the dorms with a smile on her face. The school is not that far from the dorms, so she has no problem getting to the school on time.

She gasps at the sight of Riko ahead of her, so she hurries over towards her, calling her name.

"Oh, Chika," Riko says, smiling. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too, Riko-chan," Chika greets. "Are you excited for our lesson today?"

"Mm-hmm. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm really excited! I can't wait to test out my new wand~!"

Riko giggles softly. "Let's do our best, okay?"

Chika stops and immediately takes her hands in hers. "YES~! Let's BOTH do our best~! Wait, not only us, but let's support You-chan, too!"

Riko blushes and nods. Somehow, she can feel her heart beating rapidly, but doesn't know why. She and Chika walk together to the school where You is standing by the entrance.

"Huh!?" Chika exclaims. "How did YOU get here so early!?"

You just shrugs. "I just decided to come early. You know how I am, Chika."

The orange haired girl groans. "Awwww, man!"

The three girls head over towards the school within minutes and head inside their classroom. The three take their seats as soon as the other girls walk in. Ms. Kiiko walks in after them as the bell rings. The door closes behind them and the teacher stands up from her desk.

"Morning, everyone," she says. "As you all know, today this is your first day of lessons for spell casting. But since some of you are new here, I would like to have you come with me for private lessons."

The girls nod as Ms. Kiiko takes her staff. She waves it and it transports them into the Witch World. They are in a grassy area again, surrounded by trees and flowers. Ms. Kiiko instructs the girls to get out their spell books and turn to the first chapter of spell casting and do what it says. She then pulls Chika, You and Riko aside to take them to an open area near a river.

"Okay girls," she says. "Once you three transform, I would like for you to test out your magic. I'm going to summon various creatures and you have to defeat them. Once you do that, you'll gain some Magic Points. And..." She digs into her bag and pulls out three pink wrist watches. "These will come in handy. It keeps track of your MP count, so that you don't overdo it. If it beeps, that means your MP is really low."

"Wow!" Chika says as she takes the wrist watch. "It's really cute! So pink~!"

Riko chuckles as she puts hers on. "They're just watches."

"Yes, but still, so cute~!"

You puts hers on and examines it. "I like it already." She looks at the small screen. "Huh. I have a total of 300 MP."

"Same here," Riko says.

"Yes, me, too!" Chika exclaims.

"You all start off with 300 MP," Ms. Kiiko says. "Therefore, once you use a certain amount, you have to defeat enemies to gain more. So, be careful."

"Yes, ma'am!" The three girls say in unison.

"Okay," Ms. Kiiko says. "Now all of you, transform."

Chika, Riko and You raise their wands and yell out, "WITCH TRANSFORMATION!"

Their bodies glow with white light and within a minute, the light fades and they are now in their Witch Forms. Ms. Kiiko transforms into her Sorceress form and raises her staff. A blue portal appears before Daisy, Becky and Chloe. Seconds later, a small creature that looks like an egg with arms and legs comes out. It starts walking towards the witches.

"What is that?" Daisy asks.

"It's a creature that looks like an egg," Ms. Kiiko replies. "This is an easy creature to beat, so that's why I chose it. Whoever wants to go first, go ahead."

Daisy steps in and raises her wand. "I'll go!" She points it at the creature. "Energy ball!" She shouts.

A yellow ball of light shoots out from her wand and hits the target. It stumbles back a little, but still manages to keep on walking. Daisy fires her Energy Ball again and hits the creature. This time, it explodes and pink magic dust comes out floating towards Daisy's wand. "She slowly raises it as the magic dust collides with her wand. It (the magic dust) disappears.

"Oh, I gained 8 MP after that?" She inquires?

"That's right," Ms, Kiiko says.

"That's not much..." Becky says.

"Hey, at least it's worth beating it," Chloe shrugs.

"Pay attention girls," Ms. Kiiko says. "There are more coming." She waves her staff and another portal appears on the other side of the river. More egg like creatures come out and start walking along.

Daisy points her wand at them, and fires her energy ball, but her it disappears after about a few feet. "Huh!? How come my magic can't reach them!?" She gives it another try, but the same thing happens. "Oh, man! Why isn't it working!?"

"Here, let me try," Becky says as she steps beside Daisy. She points her wand at the targets and fire shoots out from it. The fire balls hit the creatures about 3 times before exploding and magic dust comes out after.

"Pay attention girls," Ms. Kiiko says. "There are more coming." She waves her staff and another portal appears on the other side of the river. More egg like creatures come out and start walking along.

Daisy points her wand at them, and fires her energy ball, but her it disappears after about a few feet. "Huh!? How come my magic can't reach them!?" She gives it another try, but the same thing happens. "Oh, man! Why isn't it working!?"

"Here, let me try," Becky says as she steps beside Daisy. She points her wand at the targets and fire shoots out from it. The fire balls hit the creatures about 3 times before exploding and magic dust comes out after.

"Whoa!" Daisy exclaims, turning to Becky. "That is so cool! How did you do that!?"

"Becky is capable of long distance attacks," Ms. Kiiko explains. "Therefore, that's how she was able to reach her target."

Becky chuckles as she shoots more fire at 3 creatures with hard shells on them. The fire crackles as it burns the shells and then, after firing a few more shots, they disappear with magic dust coming out once more. Becky retrieves it, earning 12 MP for each creature

The portal on the other side disappears and the three witches turn towards a new one in front of them. Black rabbits appear and they are running very fast. Daisy tries to shoot at them with her energy ball, but with no avail. The three rabbits spin around her, making Daisy spin too and then she falls on her butt after getting dizzy. Becky has no chance against them either.

However, when they come close to Chloe, as they spin around her, she raises her wand and lightning appears around her and zaps the rabbits, paralyzing them.

"Now, Daisy!" Chloe shouts.

"Got it!" Daisy points her wand and shoots her energy balls at the rabbits, making them disappear.

Both witches earn about 4 MP for each rabbit. Chloe looks at her wand in surprise.

"What...just happened?" She asks.

"Your lightning magic can paralyze enemies," Ms. Kiiko says. "And this helps a lot because your friends can aid you on defeating them. And you were smart enough to call on Daisy to help you. You can't do this alone, you know?"

Daisy nods happily as she takes Chloe's hands in hers. "Yes! In other words, we're partners, right, Chloe~?"

"D-Daisy..." Chloe blushes and looks away. She can feel her heart beating once again.

"And Daisy," Ms. Kiiko says. "Your attack and range may not be good, but you should know that you're one of the fastest witches when it comes to attacks. Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Daisy says.

After an hour of training, the three witches were dismissed, but are allowed to take a look around for a bit before leaving the academy. Daisy decides to explore more of the academy since she's so curious. Becky and Chloe decide to go with her since they have nothing better to do.

So they walk inside the castle, that was once a regular school building, and start exploring. The main hall is large with chandeliers, candles and pictures of mostly previous witches that attended this school. There are also 3 floors and large rectangular windows and of course, have many rooms with classrooms.

Daisy decides to head downstairs, possibly where the first years are with Becky and Chloe following.

"So...where are we now?" Becky asks.

"This is probably where the first years attend," Chloe replies. "Each floor is determined by our grade."

"Sounds interesting~!" Daisy says. "Let's go meet them~!"

"Are you nuts!?" Chloe says. "What if they're still attending class?"

Becky sighs. "Daisy can be quite a handful, you know what I mean? I know her well enough to know how she acts when she's so curious. She just never stops."

"Come on, girls!" Daisy calls as she runs down the hall. "There are some cute first years outside!"

"Wait up!" Chloe cries as she runs after her. "You could be disturbing their training!"

Becky follows the two. "Wait for me, too!"

The pinkette bursts through the double doors and looks at 3 witches who are practicing their magic. Daisy looks at a witch with long silver hair that reaches down her waist and a black dress with white thigh high stockings. Her expression displays a cool demeanor and she seems to be freezing objects.

"Whoa!" Daisy exclaims. "She looks beautiful~!"

Chloe turns to another witch. She has long brown hair tied in a braid and wearing the same type of clothing, but her jacket is longer and she is wearing white tights. She is frightened over some enemies that are coming near her. She gets on her knees and clutches her head with her hands with her body trembling.

"That poor girl," Chloe mutters.

"Who?" Daisy turns to the very frightened girl and gasps happily. "Oh~! Oh, she's cute! Oh, she's so cute~!"

"Really now?" Becky raises an eyebrow. But before she can do anything, the pink haired girl rushes toward the frightened one.

"Hello there!" Daisy greets.

But the girl whimpers as she backs away a little. "Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me!"

Daisy giggles. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She reaches out her hand. "Come on, miss. It's okay."

The frightened girl slowly turns her head, showing only one eye looking at her with her long bangs covering the other. "Y-you really mean it?"

"Of course~!" Daisy replies. "Don't be shy. My name is Daisy. What's yours?"

"U-ummm..." the girl's voice is soft and cute. She slowly takes Daisy's hand. "I-I-I-I'm...ummm...Lillian..."

"Nice to meet you, Lillian~!" The pinkette says. "Let's get along, okay?"

"O-oh...y-yes..." Lillian gives a small smile and nods.

Just then, there is a shadow coming over them. Lillian gasps and plunges into Daisy's arms, shaking in fear again. Daisy looks up to see a bird flying over them. She holds up her wand to fire her energy ball, but it won't reach the enemy. She grits her teeth and hugs Lillian tightly, protecting her.

Just then, green curvy shards start hitting the bird, making it screech in pain. It hits 5 times until the bird disappears. Daisy looks over to whoever did it and sees a girl with short orange hair and wearing a short green dress. She also has small wings on her back

"Phew!" The orange haired girl says. "That was a close one!"

"Thanks, um..." Daisy trails off.

"The name's Chiara. What's yours?"

"I'm Daisy and thanks for saving us."

Chloe and Becky run toward the four witches.

"Oh, and these are my friends, Becky and Chloe," Daisy says, gesturing her hands towards them.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe says.

"Hi, there," Becky greets.

"Who is that over there?" Daisy asks, pointing to the silver haired girl.

"Oh, that's Nicola," Chiara says. "She has a cool demeanor and uses ice attacks."

"Amazing~!" Daisy exclaims. "She seems like a cool witch to me~!"

Nicola turns and walks toward the group. "Hi, there. What's up?"

"Oh, we made some new friends," Chiara says. "This is Daisy, Becky and Chloe."

Nicola looks towards the trio. "Nice to meet you all."

Suddenly, Daisy clasps her hands together. "Hey, I know! Let's all de-morph and introduce our true selves~!"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Chloe asks.

"We're all witches here, so it's alright," Daisy assures her blonde friend.

"I'm up for it." Becky says, nodding.

"U-ummm...sure..." Lillian says softly.

"I see why not," Nicola says.

"I'm in!" Chiara chimes in.

All of them raise their wands and their bodies glow white and then de-morph into their normal selves. Chika, You and Riko see three girls in front of them, one having crimson hair, another having blue hair and the last having medium length brown hair.

"Hello," The blue haired girl says. "I'm Yoshiko Tsushima, A.K.A Nicola."

"And I'm Hanamaru Kunikida, A.K.A Chiara," the brunette says.

"A-and...ummm...I'm Ruby Kurosawa, who is also Lillian..." the red haired girl says softly.

Nice to meet you! I'm Chika Takami, A.K.A Daisy!"

"I'm You Watanabe, A.K.A Becky."

"And I'm Riko Sakurauchi, who is also Chloe."

Yoshiko nods. "Nice to meet you all. So, what year are you girls in?"

"We're all second years," Chika replies. "So we live on the second floor."

"Wow!" Hanamaru says. "That's cool! So you three are our sempais!"

The orange haired girl nods. "Mm-hmm! I hope we all get along." She turns to the shy crimson haired girl. "Especially you...Ruby-chan~!"

"Oh...y-yes...l-lets get along..." Ruby nods with a small smile.

The rest laugh and chat for a while before the bell rings for next period. All of them change back into their witch forms, say good-bye to each other and start heading to their next class. The three witches now made 3 new friends, the first year witches. Daisy is very glad to have met the first years and make friends with them at the same time. However, she wonders if she'll ever meet the third year witches and what kind of magic they have. For now, Daisy is just happy to have met Lillian, Nicola and Chiara.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this is a bit confusing with the names and all. But I REALLY wanted to write a Magical Girl story for such a long time and I'm finally doing it. Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
